


Lack of a Better Name

by binary_codes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, a lot of fluff, i dont know if it made any sense when i wrote it but, i wrote this at two in the morning have mercy on my soul, ironically i finished this at 2:22 in the morning, who cares anyway, why was i up at two in the morning anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binary_codes/pseuds/binary_codes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To break it off, firsthand. You hate him. But you also have deep affections for him ever since he entered your life to begin with. That’s what it was. You hated him and he hated you and you two clicked together as some sort of strange and twisted hate but love relationship. It wasn’t normal; but it was enjoyable. </p>
<p>[ note that the title has literally nothing to do with the entire work, I am just incredibly lazy to put more thought into this work ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of a Better Name

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay please have mercy on my soul. This is my first work on this site and I couldn't sleep until I wrote this cheesy piece of fiction is when I felt satisfied with myself
> 
> I will change the title, when a better suiting name pops into my head.

Once upon a time, you were a lad who happened to live a nice and calming life. Routine and all, you had the money, the friends, and a life that you would think a lot of people would want. You would theorize because you’re not in a relationship that it would be difficult to stand any sort of couple that display public affection; but that can easily be changed with a look to the side or a glance down to your phone.

 

And then of course; he came along. 

 

Now you could tell this could lead in two directions: one where it becomes cliché and you cuddle and have dinner and sometimes fight but have glorious sessions alone with each other. Or perhaps, go into the confusing, distorted direction that you are currently heading. 

 

To break it off, firsthand. You hate him. But you also have deep affections for him ever since he entered your life to begin with. That’s what it was. You hated him and he hated you and you two clicked together as some sort of strange and twisted hate but love relationship. It wasn’t normal; but it was enjoyable. 

 

He was the opposite of what you saw in anyone you could ever find attraction to, and that was the strangest part. You could have gone with a nice, tall, charming and funny guy, or a girl you can always talk to (unfortunately she became your best friend and the feelings faded away not long after). But he was nothing like that. 

He was not that tall. Practically your size (if he slouches, he loses an inch of himself) and only a little leaner than you were.   
You could assume he would be less of an asshole that you are, but hell if you thought you can beat him. He mocks you and corrects you whenever say something that “isn’t the correct pronunciation, dumbass.” (though that would be on you, because you corrected his lisp one too many times, so he can have that when you stutter every now and then. And when he pronounces “crooked” as “croo-KED” and not your “crook’d”). He also isn’t the type to back down in any circumstances. In any argument, when you push; he tends to push back rather aggressively. 

 

It’s also hard to put up with his mood swings, where at some points make you feel more confused than you were after you watched Inception for the first time. 

 

These were times when you thought you couldn’t hate him enough. Where everything stupid and silly he does should make you feel so angry and irritated. It should make you feel agitated, like he is when you make fun of a character in a show that you know he likes. It should be frustrating around him, what he probably feels when you’re around him. Like how he pokes and teases at you because you have fish named after war generals and dictators, and how much he doesn’t take you seriously and rolls his eyes at you when you talk about wanting to go to California and going to Universal Studios and buy a wand from Olivander’s Wand Shop. 

 

You hate him and yet you’re in a relationship with him. You’re in it because of those things. You’re in it because you know him better than his friends might think. Because he knows you, everywhere from emotional, conflicting feelings, to your habits and your routines. 

 

You love how cliché it can actually be around him, even if at some points it really isn’t. You enjoy the fact that even if he won’t make it seem like he cares about you, or might even care about what you’re talking about; he’s considerate, and talks about the conversation a week or two later, and tells you that it might actually be fun going to a wand shop because he has never really left the state before. And how even though you tease him about that one character, he’ll be making fun of it too, because sometimes they really don’t make sense. And sometimes his mood swings aren’t too confusing, and are easy to adjust to, along with the fact that when he gets headaches from them, and you take top priority that you’re there to make sure he’s not curled up in pain for too long. 

 

And even after arguments, when you know you’re not the one that was really wrong about it, he’ll bring food to your room, (albeit burned or undercooked sometimes, but it’s worth taking because he tries) and both of you will talk and laugh and understand each other by both of your separate opinions. And of course, although he might be such an ass about certain things, he apologizes for it. 

 

Hell if ever you knew about romance. And to hell if he knew any better from it either.

 

Sollux Captor may be what you say he is. He may be a mess that doesn’t give a single utter fuck about what others think about him. But you are the pretentious asshole that will stand alongside him because that is just how this twisted romance will work. 

 

And you enjoy every second of it.


End file.
